Яхве
| Команда = | Партнёры = | База = Зильберн | Бывшее место работы = | Бывшая должность = | Бывшая команда = | Бывшие партнёры = | Бывшая база = | Родственники = | Образование = | Духовное оружие = Меч | Основной навык = Дарование части своей души | Дебют в манге = Глава 484 (Том 55) | Дебют в аниме = | Дебют в видеоигре = | Японский голос = | Русский голос = | Английский голос = | Испанский голос = }} — кайзер Ванденрейха и . Его подчинённые обычно называют его просто . Он носит букву «A» — «The Almighty». Также он является сыном Короля душ. Внешность Яхве — высокий мужчина с вытянутым лицом, широким подбородком и выраженными скулами. У него длинные чёрные волосы, достигающие низа спины, и красно-коричневые глаза под тонкими бровями. Он носит аккуратные бакенбарды, переходящие в усы; в остальном же он чисто выбрит. Он обычно одет в белую двубортную шинель с большими манжетами и отворотами, украшенными пуговицами, белые штаны и сапоги. Поверх этого он носит оборванный чёрный плащ до пят с красной лентой в районе шеи, закреплённый слева одной большой пуговицей. , цветная страница Как заметил Оэцу Нимайя, воплощение сил квинси Ичиго выглядит точно так же, как Яхве тысячу лет тому назад; точно так же, банкай воплощения похож на Яхве-подростка. Во время второго нападения Ванденрейха на Общество душ, его чёрный плащ сменяется белым. Характер Яхве считается любителем мира, который ненавидит конфликты и уверен, что битвы, мучительные по определению, нужно прекращать как можно быстрее. Он очень уважал старый Готей 13, так как они были синигами, которые внушали страх. Яхве особенно восхищался Генрюусаем Шигекуни Ямамото, которого он называл демоном, готовым обратить в пепел даже своих подчиненных. Он презирает такие духовные ценности как честь и справедливость, потому что считает, что именно из-за них Готей 13 стал так слаб за его тысячелетнее отсутствие. . Он презирает ложь и не даёт никаких ложных надежд штернриттерам по поводу смысла их существования. К своим подчиненным и квинси Яхве относится по-разному. Он очень любит некоторых из них, называет их своими сыновьями. И прикладывает большие усилия для вербовки таких людей в свою империю. Яхве может выражать благодарность, например, он благодарит Ройда Ллойда за его тяжелую работу и самопожертвование для выполнения самоубийственной миссии. Перед своими подчинёнными Яхве непреклонен в своём неодобрении конфликтов, готов остановить их, даже если для этого ему потребуются самые жёсткие методы. Он не скрывает своё презрение к арранкарам, он может безжалостно мучить или даже убивать их, даже самых преданных, особенно если считает, что они уже выполнили своё дело. Яхве безжалостно отобрал способности у гемиштов, нечистокровных квинси, в результате чего практически все они погибают. Ямамото утверждает, что такое пренебрежение распространяется на всех его подчиненных, вне зависимости от их ранга, расы и близости к императору, которой они якобы обладали. Яхве называет себя и штернриттеров товарищами, готовыми помочь друг другу в тяжёлой ситуации, даже если для этого придётся пожертовать своей жизнью. Он использует Аусвелен, чтобы забрать силы квинси, оставленных позади, и возродить с их помощью свою элитную гвардию. История thumb|190px|Яхве в детстве Когда Яхве родился, он был лишён практически всех чувств — был слеп, глух, нем, не мог передвигаться. Единственное, что не давало ему умереть, — это осознание того, что он всё-таки сможет выжить. Люди, которые прикасались к нему, избавлялись от своих страданий или недостатков: малодушные находили в себе смелость, утерянные конечности отрастали, тяжелейшие болезни отступали, — благодаря чему вокруг него всегда были те, кто возился с ним. Всё дело в его способности даровать часть своей души другим людям, что компенсировало недостатки их душ. Несмотря на то, что те, кто касался Яхве, жили недолго, люди собирались вокруг него. Подаренные частицы впитывали в себя всё, что человек накапливал за всю жизнь в себе, — таланты, опыт, знания, — а затем, когда человек умирал, частичка души возвращались к Яхве, передавая ему всё это. Постепенно это начало восстанавливать его тело. Когда ребёнок обрёл слух, он услышал, что люди называют его необычным именем. Он знал, что это имя бога, в которого верили эти люди, но тем не менее, он решил, что оно будет его собственным — Яхве. Став старше, он научился передавать части своей души ещё более эффективным образом — выжигая в душе человека начальную букву той силы, которую он хотел даровать. Для этого человек должен выпить немного крови Яхве. Яхве не может обойтись без раздачи частей своей души и последующим их поглощением после смерти носителей — иначе он рискует вернуться к своему состоянию слепоглухонемого, парализованного инвалида. thumb|left|190px|Яхве возрождается при помощи Аусвелена Яхве — прародитель, общий предок всех квинси.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-11 He is their king, and his blood flows in every Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-11 At some point during his history, he was given the letter "A". Примерно тысячу лет назад, при неизвестных обстоятельствах, Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото не смог убить Яхве. Примерно или как раз в это время он узнал о способностях банкая Ямамото, Занка но Тачи. Судя по всему, после битвы он и потерял свои силы. Легенды квинси рассказывают о нём как о «заточённом короле», который через девятьсот лет вернётся к жизни, через ещё девяносто — вернёт свой разум и ещё через девять — свою силу. Чтобы сделать последнее, Яхве устроил Аусвелен — «священный отбор» — и забрал себе силы нечистокровных квинси. В частности, это стало причиной смерти Канаэ Катагири, которая и без того была больна, и Масаки Куросаки, которая в тот момент сражалась с Великим удильщиком. Все «нечистые» квинси были убиты, за исключением Урюу Исиды. Яхве говорит, что у этой легенды (которая называется ) есть продолжение: ещё через девять дней «заточённый король» вернёт себе свой мир. Когда серьёзно раненный Эс Нот лежал в больнице, Яхве навестил его и дал ему силу. Через некоторое время после поражения Сосуке Айзена Ванденрейх вторгся в Уэко Мундо. Яхве лично победил его правителя — Тию Харрибел — и пленил её. В результате, Ванденрейх захватил Уэко Мундо, что, по словам самого Яхве, стало одним из краеугольных камней в захвате Общества душ. Оборудование thumb|190px|Крест квинси Яхве Крест квинси: Яхве носит с собой пятиконечный крест квинси, представляющий собой медаль, на которой выгравировано несколько звёзд и, собственно, крест. С медали свисает полосатая лента. Она прикреплена к шинели на груди, то есть, обычно скрыта под плащом. Медальон: У Яхве есть крупный, размером с ладонь, медальон с символом Ванденрейха с обеих сторон. С помощью этого устройства можно украсть у синигами банкай (если он высвобожден в данный момент и находится близко). С его помощью Яхве забрал себе банкай Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото, Занка но Тачи. Силы и способности : Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. In doing so, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant senses. While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood. Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. It is during his sleep that Yhwach returns to his position of "Father of the Quincy" and stores his power, so no one is allowed to disturb his sleep.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 6-16 :Аусвелен: After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 7-8 Yhwach can also use this to revive fallen Quincy by stealing the powers and life of other Quincy, which he does by engulfing his targets in massive columns of light.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 Auswählen is an ability that allows power redistribution. The power of Quincy deemed to be useless is collected and redistributed to the ones who need it, and those that it is given to are reborn stronger.Bleach manga 604, pages 9-10 :*'Power Restoration': Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 14-15 When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half,Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 13-17 Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 2-3 :* : Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 608, pages 12-14 [[Файл:Гл610с16 Глаза Яхве.png|thumb|Всевидящие глаза Яхве во время использования The Almighty]] : Когда Яхве активирует The Almighty 'его зрачки разделяются надвое.''Bleach manga; Chapter 609, page 12 Яхве способен увидеть всё, что произойдёт в будущем и когда он узнаёт о силе противника, противник уже не сможет победить его, с помощью своей силы. Это подтверждает не сработавшая сила Ичимонджи Ичибея Хьёсубе, которая отбирает имя, а вследствии и силу . До момента использования этой способности в бою с Ичибеем Хьёсубе, Яхве сражался «с закрытыми глазами», так как он не мог использовать эту способность в течение 9 лет восстановления своей силы, потому что тогда он бы потерял контроль над ней и отнял бы все силы штернриттеров.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, pages 1-7 '''Управление духовными частицами: Яхве может собирать духовные частицы и создавать из них разные предметы. Он может создать себе трон и расщепить его обратно; также он создавал себе лестницу, чтобы подняться на верхние уровни зала. :[[ Хиренкьяку|'Мастер Хиренкьяку']]: После уничтожения бараков Первого отряда, Яхве переместился на огромное расстояние и оказался за спиной Ямамото, не будучи обнаруженным.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 5-6 Он превосходил Ичиго Куросаки, в то время как последний использовал свой [[Банкай|'Банкай']], Тенса Зангетсу '.''Bleach manga; Chapter 514 :Блют' — техника квинси, при которой по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. Но, несмотря на большую опасность, которую блют представляет для противника, у него есть один большой недостаток: для защитного и атакующего варианта используются различные духовные частицы, что делает невозможным их одновременное применение. :*'Блют Вене': Защитный вариант блюта. С помощью этой техники Яхве не получил и царапины от Гетсуги Теншоу Ичиго Куросаки в банкае. ::*'Блют Вене Анхабен': Яхве выпускает Блют Вене, который выходит за пределы его тела, создавая защитный барьер. способный блокировать атаки противника . Барьер способен легко блокировать [[Кидо|'Кидо']] среднего уровня, например 'Бакудо #62 Хьяппоранкан', даже если оно используется одним из членов [[Королевская охрана|'Королевской охраны']]. Поле поглощает всё, что находится в радиусе его действия, включая живых существ, чтобы поддерживать себя. При активации он создаёт вены, подобные венам Блют Вене, на поверхности всего, что пытается поглотить .''Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 10-14 Гигантская духовная сила: Судя по словам Килге Опи, Яхве никак не слабее верхушки Эспады. Он без особых усилий победил Тию Харрибел, словами Килге, «она ничего не могла ему сделать». Также, по его собственным словам, только он из всего Ванденрейха способен удержать банкай Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото с помощью медальона. Enhanced Strength: During his short fight with Ichigo, Yhwach displayed impressive physical strength. When he stabbed Ichigo in the neck, the force of his attack caused the ground beneath them to shatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, page 14 Enhanced Endurance: Yhwach is a considerably resilient combatant, piercing his own throat and impaling himself with a Heilig Pfeil during his fight with Ichibē Hyōsube without slowing down or showing any signs of physical strain afterward.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 14-17 Владение мечом: Во время своей короткой схватки с Ичиго Яхве показал, что может неплохо управляться со своим мечом. Его точные удары достигали цели, несмотря на высокие боевые навыки Ичиго и его Тенса Зангетсу. Рукопашный бой: Кроме способностей квинси, Яхве владеет рукопашным боем на некотором уровне, что он показал в бою с Ичиго Куросаки, быстро остановив и впечатав его в землю, прежде чем он смог среагировать и защититься, несмотря на свои высокие боевые навыки и Тенса Зангетсу в руке. Духовное оружие thumb|left|190px|Меч Яхве Меч из духовных частиц: С помощью креста квинси Яхве может собирать духовную энергию и частицы и превращать их в оружие. Его оружие представляет собой украшенный дадао с довольно длинной рукоятью и гардой в форме птицы. : Яхве способен создавать огромный лук на некотором расстоянии от себя. Этот лук создаёт Хайлиг Пфайль пропорционально своему размеру. Эти стрелы достаточно мощные, чтобы вернуть Яхве обратно ко дворцу Короля душ, после того как Ичибей Хьёсубе отбросил его на 1000 ри. Хайлиг Пфайль: Яхве может создавать стрелы из духовных частиц. Для этого ему не требуется духовное оружие, как обычным квинси — он стреляет ими из пальца руки. Эти стрелы выглядят как обычные хайлиг пфайль в форме пятиконечного креста, но обладают невероятной мощью и способны оставлять огромные выбоины в земле. Он может стрелять ими с огромной скоростью; такой поток стрел способен просто уничтожить тело оппонента, даже такого крепкого, как Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото. thumb|right|190px|Палаш из духовных частиц Палаш из духовных частиц: Направив свой меч в небо, Яхве способен создать огромный лук высоко над собой, который пускает стрелу обратно к его ногам. По длине стрела примерно равна росту Яхве, и, взявшись за её основание, он пользуется ей, как большим мечом. Крестообразное «оперение» стрелы, напоминающее эмблему Ванденрейха, становится гардой. Этим мечом Яхве может без заметных усилий разрубить противника, даже такого сильного, как Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото. Интересные факты *Оэцу Нимайя называет его . Цитаты |Конфликты — всегда неприятное дело.}} *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "We were never incapable of stealing your Bankai. However, your power is so great, I suspect none but myself would be capable of controlling it. For that reason, I instructed Royd not to appropriate it until I returned. So, what now? Perhaps I should use the power of your Bankai to call back the bodies of your one-time subordinates?"Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 11-12 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "The original Gotei 13 that you established were 'defenders' in name only. They were nothing less than a brutal mob of killers. But that is precisely why they were a force to be feared. And you, Shigekuni Yamamoto, standing at the head of that group, were a true demon of the sword. You used whatever means available to defeat your enemies, and the deaths of others, even your own subordinates, carried no more weight to you than a speck of ash. But that all changed when you exterminated the Quincy. You had won for yourselves a world of peace. You found things that you desired to protect, to treasure, and in doing so, you became a group of weaklings, ready to hesitate in the name of your meaningless justice or pride. Allow me to tell you what you have failed to realize until the day of your death. Soul Society will die here today. But the Gotei 13 died with us, a thousand years ago."Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 11-12 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I had intended to take you back with me and re-educate you at a more gradual pace, but it seems there will be no time for that. I will drive you to submission and take you with me by force."Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will come for you again. So heal your wounds and wait, my precious son...born in the dark."Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 17 *(To Uryū Ishida) "It pleases me that you are not such a fool as to simply accept this decision unquestioningly. However, your judgment is lacking. The reason why I have appointed you as my successor should be simple enough to deduce. You do not see? Then let me ask you this. Uryū. Why are you alive right now? It seems you are quick to understand. Nine years ago, when I carried out my 'Auswählen', all living Gemischt Quincy breathed their last. All but you. You are the only Quincy in all of history to survive my Auswählen. This is why I referred to you as the 'final Quincy to survive in this world'. There is something you possess that surpasses even my own power. That is why I chose to name you as my successor. Understand your place, Uryū. There is no need for doubt. You need only come with me."Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 2-4 *(To Uryū Ishida and Jugram Haschwalth) "The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world. Let us go forth. Uryū. Haschwalth. These nine days will be the end of this world."Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 16-17 *(To Uryū Ishida) "I had anticipated this situation. It would be foolish to hope that the Shinigami whose Bankai had been stolen would not seek a way to recover them. Eventually, they would surely find a way to take back what was theirs. However, even though we had anticipated it...Truly, this is cause for celebration! Rejoice, my Sternritter! From here on out, you taste true despair."Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 14 & 17 *''"I must give thanks to the souls of the dead. Another day in which I can clearly behold this world."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 565, page 19 *(To Ichibē Hyōsube) ''"How do I feel, you ask? Do I look like I am in poor spirits? Division Zero reign supreme over all other Shinigami, and even you, their leader, fear my power so greatly that you saw fit to strip me of half of it. Could anything be more satisfying? However, I am afraid you may be disappointed. For even that half of my power which you have stripped away, I can quite easily grant to myself once more. If you cannot understand it, then allow me to explain. Nobody can take anything away from me, even with the power you hold, Hyōsube Ichibē. If you were unaware, then it is time for you to learn. Everything in this world exists to be taken by me!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 607, pages 2-5 События и сражения *Rise of the Wandenreich *Сейрейтей пал *Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото против Яхве — победа *Ичиго Куросаки против Яхве — ничья *Повышение Урюу Исиды *Королевская охрана против Ванденрейха — победа *Ичибей Хьёсубе против Яхве — победа Титулы Сноски Навигация de:Yhwach en:Yhwach fr:Yhwach hu:Juha Bach id:Yhwach pl:Yhwach Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх